Nkech's Tornado Encounter
NOTE: THIS IS A REAL STORY. ALL EVENTS IN THIS STORY DID INDEED OCCUR ON MARCH 1ST, 2017. Part One Time: 6:20 AM Location: Covington, Kentucky Nkech was doing his daily morning activities- watching the local news at 6:20 in the morning. The weather was on. They were tracking a long band of storms to the west in Eastern Indiana. Nearly every storm on the line had a severe thunderstorm warning. All of a sudden, Nkech heard these words on the TV: Then, Nkech realized just a slight problem with that. He'd be outside, waiting for the bus, when it came in. He wasn't going to take that risk, especially with a storm that had a severe thunderstorm warning for sixty mile per hour winds, penny to quarter size hail, and heavy rains. After pondering his course of action, Nkech decided to go wake up his mother with a request. "Hey Mom, I have a request" Nkech said. "What is it?" Nkech's mom said. "I want you to drive me to school today." Nkech replied. "Why?" Nkech's Mom asked. "There are severe thunderstorms west of here that are going to be here in about 40 minutes that they are warning on for 60 mph wind gusts and penny size hail," Nkech said "that would be while I'm waiting for the bus." "Yeah, I'll drive you to school," Nkech's mom replied. "What time should we leave?" "I was thinking about 7:05" Nkech said. "sounds good" she replied "Wake me up at 6:45." "ok" Nkech replied. Time: 6:30 AM Location: Covington, Kentucky Nkech was trying to keep up to date with the weather, because he knew it would cause a major problem if he didn't. He was on top of the weather, which was now in non-stop coverage because of the conditions. Just then, the weatherman said: Nkech had seen this coming. It was a very predictable event. He wasn't surprised and was now on Super High Alert of this thing. Time: 7- 7:30 AM Location: Covington, Kentucky Nkech and his Mom were getting ready to leave the house. Everything was supposed to pass over without trouble. Little was he aware, everything was about to get a LOT worse. The following ended up on the weather from the meteorologist: HOLY. COW. Nkech was suddenly scared. Really, really scared. Independence was not far from him at all, and he was in the Tornado Warning. He never guessed it would devolve into this. Nkech quickly ran downstairs into the downstairs bathroom while his Mom turned up the TV and would soon follow him. Things didn't go any better. Just as both of them were downstairs, the power went out for the first time since Hurricane Ike in 2008. They were now in the basement with no flashlight at hand. Luckily, both had their phones on hand and used them as flashlights. They eventually managed to get 2 candles lit in the bathroom, which was just enough to illuminate about half the room. They didn't hear a tornado, but things all of a sudden went very silent at about 7:25. They didn't know what happened. Did the storm pass? In the process they already heard heavy lightning and even hail raining on the windows outside. Hopefully, there was no tornado. They finally went outside to depart. They checked on the damage. Luckily, no damage was done to the house. One of the garbage cans wasn't so fortunate, however, as it flew several feet away from the house due to the wind. They were pretty lucky. Though Nkech thought in his mind that not everyone was so fortunate. Part Two Time: 10:30 AM Location: Covington, Kentucky Nkech was tired of his mind being riddled by the question of whether there was a tornado this morning. He figured a good place to check was the National Weather Service, where he could see if there was any report of a tornado. He didn't see one when he looked online. Though then he recalled hearing it was a "radar indicated tornado". He stopped looking around and just decided to ask around on the bus, knowing that his search was only confusing him more and more. Time: 2:30 PM Location: Covington, Kentucky Nkech was happy to be going home from this crazy day he had. "What were we doing during the tornado warning?" Nkech said. "A friend called me saying they could hear the tornado near NAME REDACTED," Another Student said "they said trees were falling everywhere and they were very panicked." Wow, just wow. There was a tornado. And it was even closer than the Crittenden-Piner EF4 of 2012. The strength was unknown, though Nkech suspected it was rather weak. He never thought he would see this happen when he woke up in the morning, but he did certainly expect some bad weather. Nkech now considered this his closest encounter with a tornado, ever. Category:Real Life Stories Category:Nkechinyer Category:Weather Stories